Fiery Embrace
by Riley Valentine
Summary: She was running from her past, he was trying to save her future. When her mother is killed and she is left in the same situation as two years before, what will happen? Can Vincent find love in a girl he watched grow up? VincentxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

****

"Mommy, I want to go home!" The little girl complained, tugging fiercely at her mother's hand. They had been walking for over an hour in the cold fog, but her mother had refused to stop. She was hungry, but dared not complain to her mother. It was hard enough to find food as it was. They were on their way-supposedly to meet her long lost father. She wanted to sit by the fire in a lobby again, she wanted to lay in her mother's arms and have her hair played with. She wanted a pretty new dress, and a nice braid.

"No, your father promised he'd meet us here." The child looked up, hearing a quiver of hope in her mother's voice. She frowned upon seeing her mother's silver eyes become a dull gray for the second time that day.

"But mommy, it's dark!" The little girl pulled even harder, shaking her head as they started to enter an alley. "I don't wanna go!" She screamed, struggling profusely, to no avail.

"Adel, stop this foolishness!" Her mother barked, dragging her along to the center of the alley. The little girl trembled, huddling close to her mother's side.

"Jadian." A smooth voice whispered from behind. Her mother turned sharply, the little girl moving with her. She pressed closer upon seeing the silver-haired man, refusing to meet his cold blue stare. She instead took the time to study the black cloak he wore, with intricate silver designs swirled across the chest.

"You're back. You're really, really back." Her mother stepped forward, dropping her hand. The little girl took an immediate step back.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie, now would I?" He chuckled, moving forward to embrace the woman. "Who is this? Our daughter?" He smiled thinly.

"Yes, Adelya. You remember me writing about her, don't you?" Jadian, her mother, smiled.

"Yes, of course. My, my, my, how the time's seem to have changed. I missed you." He pulled back, gently kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never noticing one hand slipping into his cloak.

"Mommy!" The little girl darted forward as she saw the pistol, but she was too late. She only saw a quick flash of silver and a loud sound that made her head ache. The weapon turned, and she stopped, feet glued to the ground.

"Sweetheart, this will be quick and painless, all right?" The man smiled, dropping her mother's limp form.

"Mommy, get up!" The little girl screamed, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She knew-no! Her mother wasn't dead! No!

"It's too late for her sweetie. Let's just make this easier on the both of us, okay? Just stay still, and I promise this will be over with ASAP." He chuckled softly, taking a step forward. She backed away finally, whimpering. Shaking her head, she turned and began to run, heart pounding furiously.

"Momma…" She whispered, skidding to a halt in front of a towering fence. She spun around as she heard footsteps, facing her father.

"Now, why don't you just stay still?" He smiled tauntingly, stepping closer. The weapon was aimed, and she let the tears fall. Even if she was only seven, she knew what was coming. Sucking in one last breath, she screamed in the desire of someone to hear her. "Shut up!" He barked, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Adelya!" A man yelled. The little girl jerked her head up, only to see a flash of crimson. Two guns went off, and darkness covered her vision.

"Da….ddy.." She fell, the darkness taking her.

A/N: Yes, short, but I just wanted to give you a little taste before the real action comes. In case no one knows, the silver-haired man IS Riku, from Kingdom Hearts. I've always used him as Adelya's father, so yeah. Here's my disclaimer: I own Jadian, Adelya, and any other made-up's I bring in. FFVII and KH are so not mine, even if I wish. And there is a reason for Riku's insanity! So don't worry fans, he'll be back to 'normal' soon enough. I love Riku, I wouldn't get rid of him that easily. But anyway, there's more to come. Reviews are love. I can handle criticism, so yeah. But definitely feel free to leave love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

All she knew was pain. It burned like fire in her veins, a liquid fire that swam about like a fish. She could hear the cadence of her heart, beating like a drum in her ears. Her head ached terribly and her throat was parched. The pungent smell of alcohol filled her nose, causing her eyes to water. Her fingers instinctively curled into her palm, eyes straining to open. When sound finally came, she whimpered and her eyes scrunched up.

"Is she awake?" A strong familiar voice asked.

"She's been moving for the past ten minutes." A new male replied softly. "She keeps making noises Vince, and I think she's running a fever." She heard movement, the floorboards creaking under the weight. She suppressed a tremble as an ice cold hand was laid to her forehead.

"Daddy…?" She mumbled, struggling to open her eyes. When she did, she was met with a blur of red, black, and white.

"Adelya, are you all right?" The blur moved in closer.

"It…hurts…" She whined, a liquid in her eye mixing all the colors into a dark haze.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for too much longer." Her hair was brushed from her cheeks, leaving her face naked.

"M…mommy…" She whispered, closing her eyes again.

"Jade's gone squirt, so now uncle Reno's here to take care of you." The new male spoke once more, moving closer to her side.

"Reno?" She mumbled, trying to focus her gaze on him.

"Hey sweetie, it's going to be okay." Fingers gently touched her cheek and she smiled, the two men slowly coming into vision. Her crimson gunslinger and red-haired Turk. Her second family, as she liked to think of them.

"What happened?" She murmured.

"Your father came after you, do you remember that much?" Reno asked, moving his hand so he could stroke her hair.

"I…remember guns being shot, and a lot of pain." She whispered.

"Me and Vince came after you, we heard when he shot Jadian. We were close when you screamed. Vincent took off, he got there just as you were shot. Riku took off just as soon as he caught sight of Vincent. I caught up with him, but he got away. But don't worry, you're safe here with us." Reno smiled slightly.

"Did…mommy make it?" Even if she knew the answer, Adelya was in denial. No one wants to find their mother dead, especially not a little kid.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. She…never got back up." Their was her confirmation, in the man that could have been her step-father. She shook her head, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Mommy…she said we'd be okay, she said he'd take care of us…" Her eyes shut tightly, and her breath came out unevenly.

"Adel, come here." Vincent's arms wrapped around her and she reached up, grabbing onto his cape. He lifted her off the bed into his lap, letting her cry into his chest.

"She promised! She said we'd be okay!" She sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

"Reno, get the materia." Vincent spoke quietly, red eyes filled with concern for the child. His arm wrapped around her waist, claw gently resting on her side. His human hand rubbed circles into her back, in the same soothing motion his mother had once done to him. She seemed to calm, no longer crying loud, angry tears. Just the sad ones, the quiet sad ones.

"Here." Reno tossed a green materia after fumbling through a bag. Vincent caught it with his human hand and muttered 'Cure' under his breath. Adelya's chest glowed faintly, and then it faded. She jerked her head up, breath catching.

"It's…gone…" She whispered, sniffling.

"We wanted you to be awake for the final cure, we didn't know how much to use on you, a master or regular." He said, dropping the materia to the floor.

"Why did it hurt?" Her head tilted, eyes watering.

"Your fath-Riku shot you in the chest. Your lungs collapsed. You…you've been under for three weeks now. We couldn't take you to the hospital, he would have found you there. You're back at the mansion, do you remember staying here?" He asked. She nodded slowly, sniffling again.

"Mommy….she thought it was empty…" She hugged him tightly as the memories of her mother rushed back, threatening to crush her usually high spirits. "Have you already buried mommy?" Three weeks was a long time, too long for a body to survive.

"We'll take you to see her grave later, all right?" Reno smiled thinly.

"Is it pretty?" The little girl watched her crimson gunslinger, wiping at her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Vincent whispered.

"Adel, do you think you can get a bath before we go? I bought you some pretty new clothes to wear." Reno asked, reaching out to take her.

"And then we'll go see mommy's grave?" She asked as Vincent was handing her over.

"Sure thing." He nodded at Vincent and stood, carrying her out into the hall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Mommy missed you. She was real sorry we left, she cried a lot when I was supposed to be asleep. She loved you bunches, she just missed my real daddy." Adelya said softly.

"I know she did sweetie, I know." Reno's jaw tightened a bit, but he continued to smile.

"I miss her…" She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, determined not to cry. "I wish it had been me."

"Don't ever say that." His teeth ground together. "You're like a daughter to me, I'd hate to lose you." He held her tighter, closing his eyes briefly.

"Will…you be my daddy?" She looked up, brown eyes full of hope.

"Yes, yes I will. Me and Vince are gonna take care of you, okay?" He halted his step in front of a wooden door, preparing to set her down.

"Okay." She nodded, squirming free of his arms. Flashing a smile, she hugged him around the waist. When she left go she turned, opening the door and disappearing inside the bathroom. Reno smiled, running his fingers back through his hair. Once he heard water running he turned to leave.

"Well, she's got the water running." The Turk entered the kitchen, promptly dropping into the closest chair.

"Good." The usually stoic gunslinger gave a hint of a smile as he prepared a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"It's a good thing we got to her before…" Reno's voice trailed off and his fists clenched.

"Reno, I'm sorry that we didn't get to her mother in time. But Jadian wouldn't want you upset over this. She left you two kids, you should keep them close and protect them." The gunslinger set the knife down, turning to face the red-head.

"I should go get them soon, shouldn't I?" Reno sighed.

"Indeed. Tifa would probably like some time off." Vincent smiled once again. "Adel would probably enjoy life with siblings, wouldn't you think?"

"Yea, I guess. I just didn't think I'd have to raise them alone. And now we've got a third kid to take on." The Turk slowly stood, dragging his feet to the refrigerator.

"Don't worry about it. Adelya was with us before, we know she's easy to take care of. You just have to know how to raise a child from birth up for the twins." Vincent turned back to finish his sandwich.

"Ha, as if. I've never done that and I know you haven't." Reno replied dryly, pulling out a beer. "It'd be so much easier if Jadian had survived..." He sighed, slamming the door and going back to his chair.

"Reno, I know you loved her, but she chose Riku. You have to let her go." Vincent looked back, eyes softening as he saw the tears sting at the Turk's eyes.

"I just thought...maybe I had a shot, ya know? She might...love me in return...but I knew her heart belonged to him." He sighed. "Adel...needed a father. Damnit, I wanted to be there for her!" He slammed his fist angrily against the wall.

"Reno, you can be there for her now. She needs us, now more than ever. Just calm down. The past is the past." Vincent replied.

"Says the man obsessed with his own." Reno said sharply. They both stared at each other for a long moment. "I'm sorry, that was wrong. I just...God, we were so close! We could have saved them...both of them..." The tears began to fall. "I'm not cut out to be a parent, especially with three kids and no wife. I...I can't do it Vince, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Look, you know you're welcome to stay here. I'll help out and do what I can." Vincent sighed, moving the sandwhich onto a plate. He took one last glance at Reno, who was swallowing his beer in large gulps. He shook his head and headed into the living room, waiting patiently for the little girl to get ready.

A/N: Hehe, yea. It was going to be longer, but I got lazy. Um, any questions, e-mail me or something like that. Yeah, reviews are love. D Tell me what you liked and didn't like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisions**

"Adelya, are you ready to go yet?" Vincent sighed as he waited by the door.

"Hold on!" She huffed from the top of the stairs, pulling on her white boots.

"Hey Vince, we've got a little bit of a problem. Something's in the basement and it's trying to get out." Reno leaned on the banister, cigarette dangling in his fingers.

"A monster?" Vincent frowned, starting to get his gun.

"Well, she thinks it's a pup-"

"It is!" Adelya cut him off, glowering. "It's a puppy!" She insisted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I'll check it out." Vincent hurried up the stairs, heading for the secret entry. As he entered the room, he heard a whimper and scratching. He slowly opened the entrance, just enough for a cold, wet nose to pop out and a muzzle.

"I told you so!" Adelya moved around him, pushing the door. A collie pup barked, jumping on top of her. She giggled as it began licking her face.

"How did it get in?" He frowned, closing the door.

"Must be a hole from outside. Anyway, let's get going. Cid will kill us if we're late." Reno said, leaning in the doorway.

"But you said we were gonna visit mommy!" Adelya cried, looking at him in alarm.

"We are." He chuckled. "But after that we're going to visit Tifa. She's having a party next week, we thought we might stop in early and help her out."

"Can we keep my puppy?" Adelya asked, latching her arms around the collie. The dog whined, looking pitifully at Reno.

"Yeah, why not?" Reno smirked, walking over to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time." Vincent eyed the dog for a moment and then left, Reno following in suit.

"Come on puppy!" Adelya giggled, waving over Reno's shoulder. The collie barked, following them downstairs. "Is Uncle Cid gonna be at mommy's grave?" She asked.

"He's going to meet us there, yes." Reno replied.

"With Aunt Shera?" She asked.

"Possibly, yes. We just know Cid's coming to pick us up. Besides, we want you to be a surprise to everyone." He lightly tapped her nose, smiling. She giggled, peering down as he stamped out his cigarette on the pavement.

"Does Uncle Cid know I'm coming?" Adelya asked, closing her eyes.

"No one has any idea." Vincent answered.

"Adelya, you're gonna have so much fun. In a few days, you'll get to see everyone again." Reno told her. She beamed up at him before pressing her face into the crook of his neck. From then on they walked in silence, heading for the outskirts of Nibelheim.

"It's so pretty…" Adelya breathed, tracing her fingers over the cold white marble. She looked up at Vincent, frowning when she saw him staring off into space. "Vincent." She reached up, tugging at his hand.

"Sorry." He knelt beside her, smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked, stroking her hair with his claw.

"Yes." She nodded, pressing her face into his arm. "I miss her." She whispered, tears starting to fall. She pressed close, clutching his shirt as she wept into his chest now.

"She wouldn't want you to cry for her." He said softly, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's not fair." She whined. "Mommy wanted to be happy, all she wanted was _him_." She refused to call that silver-haired man her father.

"I know. He just didn't want her. But hey, you've got us now." He kissed her hair. "We can be a family, can't we?" He rubbed her back. She nodded, sniffling.

"Our ride's here." Reno walked across the field, gesturing back toward the airship. "Adelya, are you ready to go?" He set his hand on her shoulder. She pulled back from Vincent, shrugging. "Come on." He picked her up, slowly heading for the airship. Vincent grabbed the collie from where it lay and carried it along. Once they reached the airship, Reno trudged up the ramp. Cid was waiting at the top.

"What took ya so-" He stopped his rant, frowning. "You take in an orphan or something?" He asked.

"Cid, you remember Adelya?" Reno sighed. Adelya looked up, faintly smiling as she saw Cid. A flicker of remembrance passed in her brown eyes.

"Why do you got her? Where's her moth-" It dawned on the pilot suddenly. "Give 'er to me." He instructed, reaching for the raven-haired girl. Reno complied, following the pilot into the ship.

"Uncle Cid, where's Aunt Shera?" Adelya whispered, looking around.

"She stayed home kiddo, she had to work for a while." He answered, setting her down as they entered the main room. "So you're going to Edge?" He asked Reno.

"Yeah. I want to get the twins and Tifa…she'll want some help for the party next week."

"How long you had the kid?"

"Three weeks. She just woke this morning." Reno smiled at Adelya, who was at Vincent's side, hugging him around the waist.

"What kept her out that long?" Cid shot a concerned glance at the little girl. She looked up, grinning at him.

"Bullet to the chest. A lung collapsed."

"From who?" The pilot watched Reno tense, his jaw tight.

"Her so-called father." He spat.

"He got her mom?" Cid closed his eyes as Reno nodded.

"We were too late for her."

"Cid, where are the bedrooms?" Vincent broke the conversation, knowing Adelya was going to get upset again if they kept this up.

"Down the left hall, first door on your right." The pilot directed. He noticed the collie then, and a scowl settled into his features. "Why's that mutt on my ship?" He demanded.

"It…it's my puppy…" Adelya's soft, fearful voice was heard. The three men glanced at each other in concern. This wasn't Adelya, that child had never been scared. No, the Adelya they had known was gone. "We….we found her before we left. Please don't make me leave her…" Her lip trembled, eyes filling instantly with tears. Cid softened his gaze, crouching in front of her.

"You got a name for it?" He asked. She rapidly shook her head.

"Not yet…"

"Any ideas?"

"Well….one…" She started, then quickly closed her mouth.

"What is it?"

"Sadie…" She replied, looking at Vincent and the wriggling pup. He smiled, setting the collie down. It barked, racing to Adelya, jumping on her. She smiled, hugging it tightly, giggling as it licked her face.

"That's a good name. Why don't you take her up to one of the bedrooms and play with her?" He tussled her hair. "I need to talk to these two." She nodded, hurrying off. The collie barked and gave chase, nails clicking on the polished wood floors. "She's changed a lot." The pilot sighed.

"She's definitely lost her fight." Reno agreed.

"She's scared, too. I know that she was never afraid of me. I remember her always arguing. She had fire then. Gosh, it's only been a few years…" Cid trailed off.

"I think she's just in trauma. After all, she saw her mom die." Reno said.

"No, I don't think that's what hurt her. I think she was physically hurt, not traumatized." Vincent commented.

"There was no one around to…Jadian would never touch Adelya, she was a good parent." Reno defended.

"Reno, I'm not blaming Jadian. But someone has hurt that child. She was never scared of me when I got angry, you know that. We need to find out what's going on." Cid sighed. "You two want a beer?" He moved to the wheel, bending down by his cooler. The trainee manning the wheel watched for a moment, licking his dry lips. Cid abruptly closed his cooler, standing tall again. He held three beers, just as told. Walking over, he handed two over and opened his own. "We should talk to her about it, see if something's bugging her." He said.

"Then let's go find out." Reno walked to the door, glancing back. "You two coming or will I have to do this alone?" He smirked.

"Yea, we're coming." Cid chewed his cigarette for a moment before taking the unlit stick, tossing it in the garbage can on the way out. The crimson gunslinger followed, silent as ever.

A/N: Yea, here it is guys. The chapters might start getting longer and longer, it all depends. I promise I'm not going to do a day-to-day thing on her life. Just getting everything in before the bash at Tifa's, then from there we'll skip to high school, and so on and so forth. So stick around. Oh! The next chapter should hold some flashbacks to explain everything that happened previously, how Adelya met everyone and that kind of stuff. Yeah. So, reviews are love, and much appreciated. The next one should be up next week-ish, if I get around to it. I should though, Christmas is coming slow this year. Yea. Um, Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. Have fun celebrating. Reviews are love. D


	4. Chapter 4

Memories Better Forgotten

"Come on Sadie!" Adelya jumped up on one of the beds, giggling. The collie barked, leaping up beside her. She stroked its fur, grinning as the pup's tail thumped against her leg.

"You know, my mommy used to have a wolf." She said conversationally. "She loved him a lot. He was always around to protect us. One time, we almost got eaten by a snake! But the wolf came and killed it!" Adelya smiled proudly, as if she had killed the snake rather than the wolf.

"I kind of miss her…my mommy that is. She died a while ago…my real daddy killed her. But he's not my real daddy, at least not anymore. Reno is my daddy." She stated, a touch of pride in her voice. "He's the silly red-haired guy. The pilot, well, he's my uncle. And the man with the cape is my other daddy." She smiled sadly. "You get to meet everyone else later." She slowly laid back, pulling Sadie with her.

"I know they aren't much, but they're all I've got left. I don't have anybody else to take care of me." She hugged the pup, sniffling. Tears filling her eyes, she rolled over and began to sob into her pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sh." Reno put a finger to his lips, pressing his ear to the door.

"…they aren't much, but they're all I've got left. I don't have anybody else to take care of me." He heard a sniffle, followed by muffled sobs.

"Poor kid…" Cid mumbled, turning the doorknob. They heard a startled cry and walked in to see Adelya sitting up, eyes wide and fearful. Her brown eyes flitted to the bottles each man held and Vincent noticed her suppress a shudder. Sadie moved into her owner's lap, eyes trained on the men.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay." Reno strode over, sitting on the edge. He put his arm around her, holding her close.

"Yea. Kid, something's happened to you. You're scared and we just want to know what's wrong. Maybe we can help." The pilot sat on her other side.

"Mommy…mommy said not to tell. She was sorry a lot and she tried making it stop." The little girl struggled for words. Reno's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Adelya, nothing's going to happen to you if you tell us. We want to help you." The gunslinger knelt. She looked at him pleadingly, but with the slight dip of his head, she closed her eyes.

"After we left…mommy started drinking a lot. She missed you all….and she cried a lot. She got angry sometimes, usually when she was drinking. We went back to my old daddy's house…." She cringed, bowing her head lower. "She got angry the first night…because he wasn't there…."

_Flashback_

"_Mommy?" Adelya walked slowly into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She had just been woken up by a loud crash in the kitchen. She saw her mother crumpled on the floor, leaning against one of the table legs. Blood red eyes met with hers and she saw her mother's lip curl._

"_What do _you_ want?" She hissed, tightening her hold on the bottle._

"_I..I heard you fall…." The little girl nervously took a step back._

"And_?" The older woman sneered. _

"_I….I wanted to make sure you were okay…." Adelya bit her lip, a habit picked up from her mother._

"OKAY_?!" Her mother exploded. "I would be okay if your father was here! But he isn't! He hasn't been since you were three! Do you know _why_?!" She demanded. Adelya shook her head, lip quivering. "He left because of you! Because you were born! You were a mistake, you never should have existed! He didn't want you!" She slammed her fist against the wooden floor. Adelya whimpered, stepping back. "He never wanted you!" Jadian threw the bottle in her hand. The little girl yelped, throwing her arm up in defense. She cried out in pain as glass embedded into her arm._

"_Reno!" Adelya stumbled back, tears spilling down her cheeks._

"_He never wanted you either! No one loved you!" Jadian staggered to her feet, hand slapping onto the table top to keep her up. Adelya spun, rushing off to lock herself in the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it, whimpering in pain. Pulling a towel from floor, she covered her arm and let it soak up the blood._

_End of Flashback_

Adelya closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. She hugged Sadie to her, not trusting the adults with her fragile state.

"Adelya…." Reno didn't give her a chance, pulling her tightly against him. She buried her face immediately into her chest, sobbing quietly. Cid watched, wanting to comfort her as well.

"Hey squirt, it's okay." He reached over, patting and rubbing her back. She sniffed, shuddering as she tried to calm down.

"Cid." Vincent muttered, catching the pilot's attention. He jerked his head toward the door and stood.

"Kid, we all love you, no matter what. Don't ever believe otherwise." He tussled her hair, heading outside.

"Cid's right you know. We do love you, and you aren't a mistake." Vincent said before leaving. Reno tightened his hold, looking down at the sobbing mess in his lap. He stroked her hair, knowing words were unnecessary. Sadie whined, curling up against her master. Adelya lowered one hand to stroke the pup while the other wrapped around Reno, clutching his shirt and jacket.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Reno finally got Adelya to sleep. She had cried for a while, but when she had calmed down she didn't want to be left alone. He stayed until she fell asleep in his lap. After that, he had laid her in bed and was off to play cards with the pilot and gunslinger.

A/N: Not too sure how this chapter came out. Definitely didn't have everything I wanted, but some things couldn't be added in. Sorry it took so long. I had a written copy and then I lost that and tried typing the rest of what I had already typed and kept getting writer's block. Definitely didn't have the flashbacks I wanted. Oh well. Next chapter will have a flashback of Jadian and Reno together. Jadian's nice, she's not evil. She just gets emotional when drunk. So yea. Reviews are love!

And for those of you who liked _Sealed With A Kiss_, I need advice on how to start the next chapter. Ideas are welcome and loved!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Once Again**

"I think I'm turning in for the night." Reno took a final drag and crushed his cigarette into the ashtray on the table.

"Tired of getting beat?" Cid grunted, slouching in his chair.

"Nah, I'm just tired. Besides, I want to go check on Adelya and make sure she's asleep." He cracked his knuckles and stood, stretching up.

"Well, she hasn't screamed or nothin', so she must be fine." The pilot said.

"You remember her nightmares?" Vincent arced an eyebrow, frowning beneath his cape. He remembered all too well the little girl waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

"Sort of. I remember everybody being grouchy 'cause she woke us all up in the middle of the night. Barret 'bout left, remember?" Cid shook his head. "Never did care much for her."

"Barret just didn't want her rubbing off on Marlene. Adelya was rebellious, she liked to talk back and fight. He'll come around, nobody can hate her." Reno smirked.

"Yea." Cid nodded in agreement, sliding his chair back from the table. "Might as well turn in myself. We'll be up in about….three more hours." He said after checking the clock on the wall.

"We'll get some more sleep at Tifa's." Reno grinned. "Well, good night. Or morning. Whatever." He yawned as he turned, trudging off to the bedrooms. The gunslinger rose and silently followed, shaking his head.

"Do you think her nightmares are over?" He asked.

"I dunno Vince, maybe so. But I just have a feeling…" The Turk trailed off, sighing wearily. He pushed open the door to the bedrooms and walked through his own, gently pushing open the door to Adelya's.

She was sleeping peacefully, curled into a ball. Sadie was tucked safely against her stomach, one arm protectively around the pup. They both breathed in unison, keeping close to one another.

Reno chuckled, walking over. He took a quilt from the foot of the bed and unfolded it, draping it over the pair. Adelya snuggled into the new warmth, a smile gracing her lips. He leaned down, softly pressing his lips to her forehead. "Sleep well, princess." He smiled and brushed her hair from her cheeks. He turned, following the gunslinger from the room, who had watched in silence.

"She seems to be adjusting well." Vincent commented.

"Maybe she knows she's safe now." Reno shrugged, sitting on the foot of his bed. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours Vince." He bent over, untying his boots, kicking them off. The gunslinger left, closing the door behind him.

Reno laid back, unbuckling his belt. He tossed it to the floor and his pants came away quickly after. He undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it and his jacket off his shoulders, then into the floor. Yawning, he slid up the bed and wriggled under the covers. He laid his head to the pillow and closed his eyes, allowing old memories to haunt his dreams.

_-----------Dream 1-----------_

"_Jadian…" He moaned, tasting her lips once more. She parted them eagerly, clenching his shirt tightly. His hand curved up her side, lifting her shirt inch by inch. Her lips tore free and she looked up at him._

"_Reno…I…" Whatever protest she had built died in her throat as he kissed her neck._

"_Don't worry babe, I won't take it farther than you want me to." He lifted up on one elbow, looking down at her. Their eyes locked in an intense hold and she found a tingling warmth spreading through her body. "Is this what you want? I won't force you into anything you don't want, I promise." He whispered, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. She managed a weak nod before their mouths plunged into a tango again, battling for dominance over the other._

_-------------End of Dream 1------------_

_---------------Dream 2--------------_

"_Tseng, there's nothing here. Valentine's probably up and left by now." Reno spoke quickly in the phone, glancing around. He heard a crash and took out his gun. "I have to go, I'll call you back." He snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket. Exiting the room, he crept around to the banister at the stairs and crouched, waiting for his victim to come into view. A figure darted across the room but froze as he stepped out, finger on the trigger._

"_Mommy…." A little girl, only about four years old, maybe five, stumbled backward, trembling as she saw the man with the gun._

"_Drop the gun, now." A voice growled. Reno turned his head, frowning as he saw a woman step out from the shadows. She had black hair that fell to her waist, silver eyes that were slowly turning to red, and she was wearing jeans ripped at the knee, black boots, and a black tank top. A dagger was in her hands, poised for his chest._

"_Who are you to be telling me what to do?" He asked, tightening his grip. _

"_Jadian Aerin Kentarre at your service." She growled, lip curling as she eyed him. "Now, drop the gun or I'll be forced to kill you. I'm not in the mood for playing games." She snarled._

"_This must be your kid." Reno smirked, leaning back casually on the banister. _

"_Yes, she is. And if you even think about hurting her…." She growled._

"_Easy, I don't want to hurt her." Reno holstered his gun, grinning. "You just surprised me, that's all." He added. The little girl darted to her mother's side, squeezing her around the waist. The woman called Jadian placed her hand atop her daughter's head, sheathing her dagger. Her eyes melted back to silver and she smiled apologetically._

"_I'm sorry." She said, straightening to stand tall._

"_Don't worry about it. Can I ask what you're doing here?" He asked, straightening as well._

"_Looking for food." She replied, looking down. A low growl backed up her response. She flushed, closing her eyes._

"_You know, I can take you out to eat. Consider it….my apology for startling you." He smirked. He took a few steps forward, frowning when she moved back. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You can trust me." He took another step forward. She shook her head and stepped back. Before he could move again, she crumpled to a heap in the floor._

"_Mommy!" The little girl dropped beside her mother, shaking her. She whimpered as Reno hurried over, kneeling as well._

"_She's still breathing." Reno said, watching her chest rise and fall. "Any idea what happened to her?" He looked to the little girl, who was glaring at him._

"_This happens a lot. Mommy's strong, she'll get back up." Her lip curled as she eyed him suspiciously._

"_I need to get her medical attention. Will you come along, or do I need to drop you off somewhere to be baby-sat?" He asked, already lifting the fallen woman._

"_I'll watch her." A detached voice spoke up. Reno's head swiveled and he saw the famous Vincent Valentine leaning on the banister at the top of the stairs._

"_I just need to get her to the hospital. I'll drop her off, then come back here." Reno said, standing up._

"_No! You're not taking my mommy!" The little girl stomped angrily, planting herself in front of Reno._

"_I'm going to get your mother help. I'll come back and take you to see her as soon as she's okay, all right? I promise." He assured. She shook her head, keeping in his path._

"_You are NOT taking mommy!" She launched herself at his legs. A flow of crimson passed between them and she screeched, kicking and screaming as the gunslinger held her to his chest, keeping her off of Reno._

"_I'll keep her entertained. Though once you return, you'll need to explain what you're doing in my mansion." Vincent said stoically. Reno nodded and strode out, carrying the woman to medical assistance._

_-----------------End of Dream 2-------------_

Reno jerked up into a sitting position, heart pounding. He rushed his fingers back through his hair, breathing hard. He hadn't dreamed of Jadian in ages…especially not memories of them. He laid back slowly, taking deep breaths through the nose. It had felt so real…almost as if he were there again.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. He smiled, remembering how determined Adelya was to keep her mother with her. She had detested Reno at first, wanting Riku, her father. Vincent had won her over after a few board games and making her lunches. Reno…he'd been forced to work harder. He made breakfast, dinner, he took care of her mother during recovery, and he talked to Adelya when no one else was around. She hadn't trusted him at first, but she started to after discussing him with her mother.

He laughed, remembering that conversation clearly.

_------------Flashback--------------_

"_Mommy, I don't like that man." She huffed, crossing her arms._

"_Adelya, he really is a nice man. He's taken care of me and I'm not dead yet." Her mother laughed airily. The little girl's lip jutted out and her mother giggled. "Adel, I promise you he isn't going to hurt us. We've been here for two months now. If either of those men wanted us dead…we'd be six feet under by now."_

"_Mommy…he always comes in here….he's always up in the middle of the night…I don't like him…" Adelya whined._

"_Sweetie, I know this is hard for you. He's just trying to protect us." Jadian stroked her daughter's hair, running her fingers through it gently._

"_There's no danger here." Adelya stated boldly._

"_Yes, yes there is. If your father came after us…we wouldn't survive. We need their protection, Adelya." Her mother said gently. "Now, would you be so kind as to open to door? That silly man is listening in on us." She chuckled. Adelya whirled around, only to find the red-head leaning casually in the doorway._

"_My apologies. I was coming to see if the two of you were hungry, that's all." He smirked._

"_Starved." Jadian laughed, sitting up. _

"_Anything in particular you want to eat?" He asked._

_-------------End of Flashback--------------_

He grinned, remembering how after that, Adelya had helped him make sandwiches in the kitchen. Later, they had been cleaning dished and he had splashed her. It soon turned into a water war. He snickered, remembering Vincent and Jadian coming in after hearing the noise, both sliding across the sopping wet floor. Adelya was being mercilessly tickled on the floor and Reno was being sprayed with the sink hose.

"Those were the…" He trailed off, sitting up as the door slid open. "Adelya, what's the matter?" He asked, watching the tiny figure stumble over to the side of the bed. She crawled up and nestled under the covers, snuggling into him.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered, comforted by his warmth. His arm wound around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"No. Can…I sleep with you tonight?" She whispered.

"Of course." He kissed her forehead and laid back, bringing her up with him.

"Thanks. Good night daddy." She smiled, closing her eyes. His throat caught and he swallowed to make an audible response.

"Night." He closed his eyes as well and soon, the two were fast asleep.

A/N: Sorry it came so late. Busy, we had two deaths in my family, my grandma and mu uncle, so yeah. I also lost the copy I had on paper. But I'm sooo glad I did. This one turned out much better. I had to rewrite parts, because some wouldn't fow. I love this version though. Next, we will be arriving at Tifa's bar. A few chapters of it, a few of DG from DoC, and then to high school we go! Reviews are love, so please give me some. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

-1**I'm Here To Stay**

"Go away." Reno groaned as the overhead light came on.

"Get up Turk, we're fixin' to land." The pilot said gruffly. Reno cracked one eye open, glaring at the pilot.

"Fine." He started to sit up, but froze as he felt a body against his. He looked down, smirking as he realized Adelya was still asleep. Carefully moving her, he slid his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Yawning, he bent over to retrieve his pants. He pulled them on and slid his belt through the loops, tightening the loose pants around his waist. His shirt came next, which be buttoned up to the third from the top. He got his jacket an slid it on before standing. Walking to the foot of his bed, he knelt and pulled his boots on. Tying them, he stood tall and turned to retrieve Adelya.

"She's still asleep?" Vincent leaned casually in the doorway.

"Yea. She was pretty tired you know." Reno lifted her up, carrying the sleeping child from the room.

"Indeed." Vincent agreed.

"She had a nightmare last night. Maybe she's just stopped screaming?" The Turk shrugged as they entered the main room.

"Go grab your bags, we gotta walk." The pilot said immediately.

-----------------

"Tifa, can I go play outside with Denzel and Michael?" Marlene asked, tugging at the barmaid's arm.

"Go ahead Marlene. But stay out of trouble, understand?" Tifa put one hand on her hip, smiling as the little kid eagerly nodded.

"Okay!" Marlene pumped a fist in the air, running out.

"I have got to keep her away from Yuffie." Tifa chuckled and picked up her book once more. She had only turned the page when the bell chimed. "Can't you read, the bar is close…d…" She trailed off, seeing Vincent and Cid enter, followed by Reno carrying a little girl. "What are you guys doing here?" She jumped up immediately, book forgotten on its passage to the floor.

"Reno wished to pick up the twins and we wanted to help set up for the party." Vincent sighed. "We also have Adelya."

"Adelya? What about Jadian?" The barmaid arced an eyebrow.

"Riku killed her." Reno spat, lip curling. "I'd give anything to put my hands around his neck and wring the life out of him." The Turk's eyes were murderous. He softened when Adelya began to stir, yawning tiredly.

"Where am I?" She looked around slowly, brown eyes misted over.

"We're at Tifa's bar." Reno gently sat her down.

"Tifa!" Adelya shot to the older woman, hugging her tightly.

"Hey sweetie, how have you been?" Tifa picked the girl up, hugging her tightly.

"Great!" Daddy and Vincent are taking care of me now. And Uncle Cid took us for a ride on his airship!" The little girl said enthusiastically.

"Is that so?" Tifa smiled, stroking Adelya's hair.

"Yep! Where are my little brother and sister?" She wriggled free of the barmaid's arms, looking around excitedly.

"Upstairs. Come on, we can all go see them." Tifa took Adelya's hand and smiled, leading her upstairs. The three men dropped whatever luggage they carried and followed slowly.

"So, Vincent and Reno are going to take care of you." Tifa asked.

"Yep. They said they'll keep me safe." Adelya said. She opened her mouth again, but turned sharply and stopped mid-step. Her eyes narrowed. "Where's Sadie?"

"We left her back on the ship. We'll go get her in a little while, all right?" Vincent frowned. She was quick to change subject. Just like her mother he supposed.

"You left her?!" Adelya cried.

"Only for a little bit. We had to make sure Tifa was going to be okay having a dog around." Reno replied quickly.

"You have a dog?" Tifa smiled down at Adelya.

"Yes." The child was pouting, eyes full of anger and mistrust. Reno restrained a groan. Adelya wasn't easy to handle when she was upset. But he also wanted to smile. At least some part of her was returning, even if it was her temper.

------------

"Sh, they're both asleep." Tifa opened the door quietly, tiptoeing inside. Adelya skipped to the bed where a small boy was curled up. He clutched a blanket with one hand, a stuffed tiger under his arm.

"They been good?" Reno asked quietly. The boy shifted, eyes fluttering open. Reno winced, wondering how the boy would react.

"Mommy…?" He seemed dazed, emerald eyes looking around. They fixed on Reno, and he quickly sat up. "Daddy!" He jumped up, stumbling over.

"Hey kiddo, how have you been?" Reno swung the small boy up into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you!" The boy squeezed Reno's neck in a small hug, beaming up at his father.

"They've been good. Rosalind's a little stubborn, but Marlene and Denzel have been helping out with her." Tifa leaned back on the wall, folding her arms. "They've missed you a lot, Reno. I think when you left you hurt Rosalind. She's been a lot quieter." Reno frowned instantly. His rebellious daughter quiet? Impossible.

"I guess I did leave pretty fast." Reno admitted softly. He set his son down, closing his eyes. "Where is she at?" He sighed.

"She's sharing a room with Marlene. Just so someone can keep an eye on her. Zeke's been a perfect angel." Tifa smirked.

"That's good." Reno grinned down at his son. He tussled the fuzzy hair that was growing and headed for the door.

"Daddy! Carry me!" Zeke reached up in the air. Reno turned and picked his son up, grinning.

"Okay." He nodded at Tifa, who straightened and led the small group to Marlene's room.

"Hi Zeke." Adelya waved up at the small boy hanging over his father's shoulder.

"Adelya!" Zeke waved enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. Tifa opened the door quietly, grimacing as she saw the two year old sitting up in bed, pouting at the far wall.

"Rosalind, are you okay?" Tifa asked gently. The little girl looked up in alarm, eyes becoming hard quickly. Her mouth set into a frown, growing deeper as Reno entered.

"Hey Ros…" Zeke walked over hesitantly, sitting on the bed beside her. She frowned, but shifted closer when he moved his arm around her. "I missed you." Reno stroked her hair, untangling some of it. Her face lit in a smile.

A/N: Well, another chapter done. I know it was terrible, but I just needed something to fill space. Next we'll skip to the party and everyone's arrival. Fun stuff! And for those of you who enjoy Sealed With A Kiss, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to voice anything. Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kidnapping**

Adelya grinned, putting up another streamer. "Are we done yet?" She asked, pushing her palms flat on Vincent's head. He grunted, crossing to the other side of the room.

"This is your last one. You can go play after this, okay?" Vincent smiled.

"Okay!" Adelya accepted the blue streamer, taping one end to the corner they were at. As he crossed the room, she twisted the reel, curling it as they went. She taped the end up in the final corner and grinned. "Done! Can you let me down now?" Her palms went into his head again as she leaned forward.

"The sooner the better." Vincent chuckled, helping her off his shoulders. She jogged to the stairs, stopping when he spoke. "I thought you wanted to go play?"

"I'd rather see daddy and Zeke!" Adelya grinned, hurrying upstairs. She found her father waking Rosalind up, who cried out in protest.

"Come on squirt, we've gotta get you ready for the party." He swung her up, grinning as she squealed.

"Hi daddy." Adelya walked over, sitting on Marlene's bed.

"Hey kiddo, you want to get me out a pair of shorts and a red top for your sister?" He turned, smiling.

"Daddy!" Rosalind tugged at his goggled and hair, squealing in delight.

"Sure thing." Adelya stifled her laughter, opening the lower drawer of the nightstand, where an outfit had been selected. A pair of khaki shorts and a red tank top with black stripes. Adelya had the suspicion it was due to her younger siblings hair suddenly gaining black streaks through her red hair. She stood, offering the outfit to Reno.

"Just set it on the bed." Reno grunted, struggling to pull off Rosalind's night gown.

"Dad." Adelya rolled her eyes. "I'll do it." She grinned, and Reno saw a glimpse of her mother in her.

"Right." He nodded, setting the squirming three year old down. He walked to the door, heading downstairs where Tifa and Vincent were chatting.

"…I'll kill him if he ever comes looking for her." Though she was smiling, Reno could hear the underlying threat.

"Riku will be dead the minute he enters the building." The Turk said, dropping into the booth beside the barmaid.

"Reno, do you honestly hate me that much?" Speak of the devil. The three turned, all looking quickly at each other in alarm. How come they hadn't heard him enter? "Don't flatter yourselves. I came through a portal, I wasn't foolish enough to come through the door." The silver-haired man smiled, crossing his arms. "Now, where's my daughter?"

"She's not your daughter!" Reno was up, pistol in hand.

"Nor is she yours. Now, tell me where she is." Riku arced an eyebrow as the other two stood, guns and fists ready. "Do you truly think it is wise to fight me? Very well." He sighed, flicking his wrist sideways. His keyblade appeared immediately.

"You're not touching her!" Reno lunged forward, firing his pistol, swinging his electric rod with his free hand. Riku blocked the bullet, then sidestepped the rod.

"That the best you got Turk?" Riku swung his keyblade in an arc, twisting it just past Reno's arm, leaving a gash. A thud, followed by girlish giggles sounded upstairs. They froze. "So, that's where you're hiding her." Before they could blink, Riku had turned and was hurrying up the stairs.

"NO!" Reno followed at his heels, reaching forward to grab his enemy. Riku moved just out of reach, twisting into Marlene's bedroom. Adelya had Rosalind pinned to the floor, tickling her. They both froze, seeing Riku.

"There you are." Riku flicked his wrist, and a wall of darkness rose behind him, blocking Reno and the others. It soon became clear, allowing them to watch Riku and the girls.

"Go away." Adelya shrank back against the bed, pulling Rosalind with her.

"Who is that? A little friend? Perhaps one of Reno's twins?" Riku smirked, glancing back at the red-head, who was pounding and screaming on the wall, though they could not hear it.

"Leave us alone. I wanted to stay here with daddy."

"Ungrateful brat, I'm your father." Riku growled, stepping forward, looming over the two girls.

"Reno's more of a father than you'll ever be!" Adelya was on her feet, fingers curled around a dagger.

"So, you inherited your mothers weapons." Riku smiled thinly, crouching to her level. "Surely you can't wield them as she did? You don't know how to fight." He started to stand, but doubled over as a well-aimed kick nailed him in the groin. He fell onto his side, scowling and spitting curses at the little girl.

"That's what you get for trying to touch her." Adelya chided, as if she were scolding a bad puppy rather than a demented adult.

"I'll kill you for this!" His voice rose two octaves, but he was crawling toward them, hand outstretched. Adelya tossed the dagger, narrowly missing his wrist. His fingers enclosed around Rosalind's ankle, the three year old screaming in fear. Adelya dove to tackle him, but the two had already vanished in a wisp of smoke. Riku's voice echoed as the wall holding Reno back fell. "You'll gets yours when I get mine."

"ROSALIND!" Reno fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He pounded his fist against the floor, sobbing hysterically. Adelya sank to her knees, curling back against the bed. She heard a whimper, looking up to see her collie pad into the room, ears pressed to her skull, tail between her legs.

"Daddy…." Adelya whispered. "I…..I'm sorry…." Tears slicked her cheeks, dripping onto the wooden floors to form a small puddle.

"Reno, I'm so sorry." Tifa knelt, wrapping her arms around him. The Turk leaned in, sobbing quietly against his friend.

"Rosalind…" He moaned, fists clenching angrily. "I'll kill that bastard for this!"

"Reno, calm down. We're going to find her, no matter what it takes." Vincent spoke up. Rather than going to comfort the Turk, he chose to comfort Adelya, who was sniffling against the bed, Sadie curled up at her side.

"…all my fault…" The little girl trembled as he touched her shoulder.

"You fought back, that's all you needed to do. You tried saving her. At least you tried." He stroked her hair, pulling her close to his chest.

"He wanted me….why'd he have to take her?" She looked up, lip quivering.

"I don't know. But we'll get her back, no matter what it takes." He pressed his lips to her forehead, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Only if daddy gives me up." Adelya said bitterly.

"Reno would never let you go back to Riku. He would rather die." The ex-Turk said softly.

"How do you know he won't give me up. She was his _real _daughter." Vincent could hear the pain in her voice, cutting like a knife through his heart.

"He loves you just as much as he loves the twins. Nothing could make him give you up." The crimson gunslinger replied gently.

"He's gonna be so mad at me…I let him get her…" She sniffed.

"It wasn't your fault, you tried fighting back." He gently rubbed her back, moving in circles, keeping the motion slow and soothing.

"Yes it was! I couldn't stop him…" Adelya clung to the older man, burying her face against his chest. His claw came up, resting lightly atop her head.

"Adelya…" She looked up, locking her tearful gaze with the green-eyed Turk. He reached toward her, motioning her over.

"Go on." Vincent nudged her toward the Turk. Adelya crawled over, moving into his lap. Reno wrapped his arms around her, pulling her protectively into his chest.

"Tifa, Vincent, go make sure Zeke's okay." Reno said hoarsely.

"Sure thing." Tifa smiled, standing up. She followed the retreating gunslinger, closing the door behind them.

"It isn't your fault." Reno's voice grew cold as steel. Adelya flinched, pressing her moist face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." She choked, curling up in a fetal position.

"What were you thinking, trying to fight him? You could have been killed! God, if anything had happened to you…" The Turk trailed off, his expression softening. She hadn't meant to scare him. She had been trying to protect his daughter. It hit him then that she hadn't been trying to save herself, but rather her younger sister. His stomach twisted into knots, bile rising in his throat.

"…all my fault…didn't mean….accident…" The words were broken, barely audible against his chest.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Adel…I love you. What if I had lost you?" New tears spilled down Reno's cheeks.

"You would still have your real daughter." She replied glumly. For a brief moment, Reno wanted to shake her. He wanted to scream about how much she meant to him, how he'd feel if it had been her rather than Rosalind.

"But I still would have lost my little girl. You're just as much my daughter as she is." He pressed his face to her hair. "Don't you dare blame yourself. I saw how brave you were, how you tried to stop him. You did the best you could. It just…"

"It wasn't good enough." Adelya finished.

"Don't twist my words. We weren't prepared, we left you unprotected." Reno closed his eyes. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have known he would come after you. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"You tried saving us. He was just too strong. We'll find her." Adelya squeezed him around the waist, closing her eyes. The onslaught of tears began to slow, only a few now escaping.

"I know we will." He smiled faintly.

"I love you daddy…" She whispered.

"I love you, too." He squeezed her to him, face buried against her hair. The two remained that way, both crying and seeking comfort in the other.

A/N: Yes, another chapter up. If you're lucky, I might actually finish the next chapter of Sealed With A Kiss tonight and have it up. Otherwise, it'll be some time this weekend.

I have an idea. What would you guys say if I wanted to start an avatar fic? A Sokka & OC pairing? Would some of you read it? I have an interesting plot for it, and a really cool earth bender I want to use. So yea, let me know what you think.

As for this chapter, it went in a totally different direction than I planned. I was going to bring the gang in and start the party, but it took a twist of its own. I rather like how it came out though. And Rosalind's kidnapping will definitely give me a better reason for events in the future.


End file.
